1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of embroidery and monogramming and more particularly to an improvement of a device used in conjunction with a machine for embroidering and monogramming hats and similar items of apparel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computerized multi-head embroidery and monogramming machines are now commonplace and used extensively in the apparel and related industries. Specifically, computerized embroidery or monogram machines are used for embroidering and monogramming a variety of items, including shirts, pants, sweaters, handkerchiefs, towels and hats, to name just a few. Conventionally shaped flat surface embroidery racks or frames are adaptable to machines that embroider or monogram most types of articles. Articles can now be laid flat and easily drawn taut to allow for a distortion free and high quality monogram or embroidery. Hats, such as baseball caps, exhibit a special problem when attempts are made to monogram or embroider them using flat surface framing techniques. The difficulty has been in the inability to lay the area to be embroidered or monogrammed flat and taut and maintain it that way during the entire procedure. The usual result is a puckered or distorted embroidery, a problem normally associated with efforts to flatten a curved shape or surface.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,488 specifically solves the problem described above. However, there are several drawbacks associated even with this device that demand a solution in order to produce a more efficient embroidery method and better quality product. In the patented invention referred to above, L-shaped clips are inserted adjacent to the front edge of the working area of the hat surface (along the rear of the bill section) to draw that area taut in order to minimize distortion during the embroidery or monogramming process. Because of their design and number, it is often difficult to place and maintain the clips fixed in the proper position. The clips are also a bit cumbersome to work with and because of their relatively small size are easy to lose. The clips also have a tendency, if they are allowed to grip the working surface too tightly, to cause indentations or tears in the body of the fabric.
To solve these problems an improvement has been devised that will replace the clips and allow for a much superior job of embroidering or monogramming in the process. The improvement is a curved rod attached to the front section of the frame and operable in a direction towards and away from the working area by a lever assembly incorporated therewith. The improved invention is a simple mechanism that produces a much better result than other devices of its type, while avoiding all the drawbacks usually associated with the prior art devices, such as the one described previously.
The advantages and distinctions of the present invention over the prior art will become clearly evident in the following disclosure.